startrekpreciousfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Jenkins
| rank = Captain | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | children = | father = J'gred Jenkins | mother = Tynisha Jenkins | siblings = Ria Jenkins, Neomi Jenkins | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = }} :For the mirror universe counterpart, see Nathan Jenkins (mirror). Captain Nathan Jenkins was a half-El-Aurian, half-Caitian Starfleet Captain in command of the Federation Starfleet vessel, the during the early 25th century. Biography Childhood In 2366, Nathan was born to Admiral J'gred and Tynisha Jenkins as their first child. And from a very early age was intrigued by the mysteries of Space and the ideology of exploring it due to the stories his mother Tynisha would tell him about it when he was growing up. One such story involved how his parents first met. In 2368, Nathan became a brother at the age of two when his mother gave birth to his first sister Ria Jenkins. Tynisha explained to him when he was slightly older and could understand her words around the time his second sister Neomi Jenkins was born in 2369 at the age of three that he was Ria and Neomi's big brother and needed to protect them from anything that might harm them. Something he felt compelled to do since his father was extremely busy and was rarely able to visit them. This is the main reason that during the siblings later years both at home and at Starfleet Academy, the three relied on each other. So much that they loved each other and would not allow any harm to come to one another. When Nathan turned sixteen in 2382, he decided to finally follow in his parents footsteps and enroll to Starfleet Academy. It was only a few years prior to this that he also explained to Ria that she was Neomi's big sister and would need to take care of her since he would not be able to do so whilst being away from their home. Something which would become null and void when his two sisters joined Starfleet Academy as well. Starfleet Academy In 2382, one year following the destruction of the Borg Collective, Nathan would enroll at Starfleet Academy, beginning his first year of classes. These covered the general classes that all Cadets were required to partake in as well as Security specific classes so as to eventually graduate at the end of his fourth year as a Security officer, or at least that was his hope. Nathan continued past his second year into his third year in 2384 when his oldest sister Ria Jenkins joined the academy. Ria would follow in Nathan's footsteps in studying to become a Security officer much like their father J'Gred. It was during this year that Nathan was informed he would be inducted into a re-invigorated Red Squad. During Nathan's fourth and final year in 2386, his youngest sister Neomi would enroll at Starfleet Academy under it's Medical branch unlike Nathan and Ria. This all would happen just as Nathan would be finishing his last year. Nathan would learn of a few bullies who were bullying his youngest sister which he promptly put a stop to, making his oldest sister Ria promise to look after Neomi after he graduated. Due to his induction to Red Squad, Nathan could of taken his assignment at one of the more prestigious starships in the fleet such as . Instead he chose a small reconnaissance vessel of the the preferring a much more relaxing and easier life. First Assignment In 2386, Nathan joined the crew of the USS Goliath with the rank of Ensign. Fresh out of the Academy Nathan was content and for the next two years Nathan would spend the quiet Starfleet life he had been yearning for until a certain incident in 2388. During this two year experience, Nathan became friendly with his fellow officers including a woman known as Catherine Baxter, a Lieutenant Security officer serving aboard the Goliath. At the same time, the Goliath would occasionally enter small skirmishes with alien races that resided within the Gamma Quadrant, as the ship was tasked with patrolling the Gamma Quadrant's side of the Bajoran Wormhole. This occasionally involved skirmishes with Jem'Hadar ships that refused to accept the treaty between the Dominion and the Alpha Quadrant. However, in 2388 Catherine Baxter was replaced with an impostor. Something nobody aboard the Goliath was able to notice until Nathan discovered the real Catherine in her quarters. This was after having suspicions due to Catherine's behavior differing from her normal behavior as well as discerning her to have a different smell. Though he had initially believed this to perhaps be due to a new perfume. Catherine's impostor was revealed to be a member of Species 8472 otherwise known at a later date as the Undine. Under questioning it was revealed this particular Undine had been tasked with infiltrating the Federation, the individual also told Nathan they would be conquered by the Undine eventually. Nathan would come to give the Undine imposter an ultimatum, stay in their brig to face punishment and possible death or take on a new identity and assist him in preventing her species from harming anyone. She chose the later having taken a liking to Nathan himself, after which she would assume the form Nathan dubbed Amirelye. As a result Nathan would be promoted to Lieutenant junior grade due to his exemplary service. Deep Space Nine Assignment Serving Aboard The Redhawk Promotion To Commander Official First Command The Seven Year Mission Personal Life Personality From an early age Nathan had always been a free-spirited individual, thus having a very open-minded and relaxed mindset even when it came to important things like his Human studies. Something of which his father J'Gred would often discipline him on. However at his core Nathan is loyal, caring and fiercely protective of those around him and in particular very emotional. The latter being a trait he tries to hide from most people, however this side of him has been since at least once by his sister Ria. Appearance -TO BE WRITTEN- Interests & Hobbies Ancient History During his time at the Academy, Nathan formed a habit of visiting the Academy's Holodeck in order to experience life in times gone by. In particular he would visit Holodeck programs of various centuries, including but not limited to 16th century Japan, 19th century London and a program loosely based upon the Pre-Historic era of the Dinosaurs. It was due to several of these Holodeck programs over the years that Nathan became attached to Kendo, the Victorian period and Dinosaurs. Christmas -TO BE WRITTEN- Anime & Manga -TO BE WRITTEN- Musical Tastes -TO BE WRITTEN- Japanese Culture -TO BE WRITTEN- Kendo -TO BE WRITTEN- Pets -TO BE WRITTEN- Tiger, Chester and Belle are notable cats along with a Husky called Maverick Relationships Kestra Morganth Kestra is Nathan's former girlfriend. Tynisha Jenkins Tynisha is Nathan's mother. J'Gred Jenkins J'Gred is Nathan's father. Neomi Jenkins Neomi is Nathan's youngest sister. Ria Jenkins Ria is Nathan's eldest younger sister. Friendships Catherine Baxter Tynisha is Nathan's former shipmate. Amirelye Tynisha is a former enemy turned close friend. Ezri Dax Tynisha is a close friend. Illyria Dax Tynisha is a close friend. Isha Keirianh Tynisha is Nathan's first officer. Joseph Dilan Tynisha is Nathan's chief engineer. Kira Nerys Tynisha is Nathan's former commanding officer. Memorable Quotes Chronology Background Notes In one of the initial rundowns of Nathan's character development he was planned to be age twenty when graduating in 2385 which in turn would have put his birth year at 2365. However in the overhaul process this birth year was changed to 2366, pitching Nathan's graduation age at nineteen instead. This was yet again overhauled so that his graduation age was twenty again so so as to not cause such a delay between his promotion to Captain and his taking the reigns of his own starship in 2409. The original period was one-two years and was lessened to a more reasonable six months period. This in turn meant he joined Starfleet Academy in 2382 and graduated in 2386. Also the ship that Nathan served aboard as an Ensign after graduation was known as the USS Elgore originally. In later revisions this was changed to the USS Goliath (NCC-73169) as the former information regarding both Nathan's first assignment as well as his birth year had been previously lost. External Links